Jay Baruchel
Jonathan Adam Saunders "Jay" Baruchel (born April 9, 1982) is a Canadian actor and comedian. He plays Josh Greenberg in the FXX comedy television series Man Seeking Woman and played the lead character in Judd Apatow's comedy series, Undeclared. He appeared in supporting roles in box office successes, including Million Dollar Baby, Knocked Up and Tropic Thunder, and starred in the films She's Out of My League, The Trotsky, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, This Is the End, How to Train Your Dragon and its sequel How to Train Your Dragon 2. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Short film 4.3 Television 4.4 Frequent collaborations 5 Awards and nominations 6 References 7 External links Early life Baruchel was born in Ottawa, Ontario,123 the son of Robyne (née Ropell), a freelance writer, and Serge Baruchel, an antiques dealer.45 He grew up in the Notre-Dame-de-Grâce neighbourhood of Montreal, Quebec,6 and has a younger sister, Taylor.7 His paternal grandfather was a Sephardic Jew, while his three other grandparents were from a Christian background (of French, Irish, and German descent).89 Baruchel has said that he is "probably agnostic".1011 Career One of his first major acting roles was on local television series My Hometown in 1996. From 1997 to 1998, he co-hosted Popular Mechanics for Kids with Elisha Cuthbert. After appearing briefly in Cameron Crowe's Oscar-winning Almost Famous, Baruchel won the role of Steven Karp on Judd Apatow's acclaimed yet short-lived television series Undeclared, where he starred alongside Seth Rogen, Carla Gallo, Charlie Hunnam and Monica Keena. He then appeared with James Van Der Beek in Roger Avary's The Rules of Attraction. In 2004, Baruchel played boxing hopeful Danger Barch in Clint Eastwood's Million Dollar Baby. Baruchel then starred in Nemesis Game and Fetching Cody, before appearing opposite Don Johnson on the WB's Just Legal in 2005, and guest-starring on the CBS drama Numb3rs in 2006. Baruchel appeared in the films Knocked Up (which reunited him with Judd Apatow, Jason Segel, and Seth Rogen), I'm Reed Fish, Just Buried, and the Ben Stiller-directed Tropic Thunder, alongside Jack Black, Nick Nolte, Steve Coogan and Robert Downey, Jr. He co-starred with Seth Rogen in the 2007 trailer for Jay and Seth vs. The Apocalypse, created by Rogen and Evan Goldberg as a strategy to garner interest and funding for a similar, larger-scale project (later made in 2013 as This Is the End). In 2008, he appeared in Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. He also made a brief appearance in Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian. In 2010, Baruchel starred in the films The Trotsky, DreamWorks' She's Out of My League (opposite Alice Eve),12 and the live-action Disney adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He also voiced the starring role in the acclaimed animated feature, How to Train Your Dragon, a role he has subsequently continued throughout the franchise, including its television series. Also in 2010, he played two supporting characters in the Canadian comedy series The Drunk and On Drugs Happy Fun Time Hour.13 He developed the screenplay for Goon, with Evan Goldberg, playing Johnny Klutz, a character of his own creation.14 Goon co-stars Seann William Scott and fellow Canadian actor, Eugene Levy.15 Baruchel will also star in and direct the comedy/horror/slasher film Pig.16 Baruchel also appeared in the 2010 Adidas Originals ad campaign, "Cantina", in conjunction with the FIFA World Cup and in video clips for Canadian prog-rockers Rush's 2012–13 Clockwork Angels tour. In July 2012, he appeared in the music video for the song "Toxsik Waltz" by rapper Necro. In the summer of 2013, he starred in the hit apocalyptic comedy This Is the End and in 2014, he appeared in the RoboCop remake and reprised his role as Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Baruchel is in the process of writing the sequel to Goon.1718 In July 2014, it was announced that Baruchel will be starring in the FXX comedy Man Seeking Woman which premiered in January 2015.19 Personal life Baruchel was previously engaged to actress Alison Pill from 2011 to 2013. He alluded to their break-up in a Twitter posting on February 16, 2013.20 Baruchel has several tattoos: a Celtic cross (on his upper right arm) to honour his Irish heritage,21 his mother's maiden name (on his forearm) and a red Maple Leaf on his left pectoral (which can be seen in Fanboys, Knocked Up, Tropic Thunder and This Is the End).22 Baruchel is also an avid fan of Celtic F.C. and the Montreal Canadiens.2324 He appeared in the 2015 music video for the song "Every Little Means Trust" by Idlewild.25 Filmography Film Year Film Title Role Notes 1999 Running Home Kid #2 1999 Who Gets the House? Jonathan 2000 Almost Famous Vic Munoz 2002 The Rules of Attraction Harry 2003 Nemesis Game Jeremy Curran 2004 Million Dollar Baby Danger Barch 2005 Fetching Cody Art Frankel 2007 Knocked Up Jay 2007 I'm Reed Fish Reed Fish 2007 Just Buried Oliver Whynacht 2008 Real Time Andy Hayes 2008 Tropic Thunder Kevin Sandusky 2008 Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist Tal Hanson 2009 Fanboys Windows 2009 Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian Sailor in Painting a.k.a. Joey Motorola 2010 She's Out of My League Kirk Kettner 2010 How to Train Your Dragon Hiccup (Voice) 2010 The Trotsky Leon 2010 The Sorcerer's Apprentice Dave Stutler 2010 Good Neighbours Victor 2012 Goon Pat Also writer and producer 2012 Cosmopolis Shiner 2013 This Is the End Himself Also executive producer 2013 The Art of the Steal Francie 2014 RoboCop Tom Pope 2014 Don Peyote Bates 2014 How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup (Voice) 2016 Goon: Last of the Enforcers Pat Filming, also director and writer 2018 How to Train Your Dragon 3 Hiccup (Voice) Short film Year Title Roles Notes 2010 Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Hiccup (Voice) 2011 Book of Dragons Hiccup (Voice) 2011 Gift of the Night Fury Hiccup (Voice) 2014 Dawn of the Dragon Racers Hiccup (Voice) Television Year Title Role Notes 1995, 1999–2000 Are You Afraid of the Dark? Joe / Alex / Ross Doyle / Jason Midas 4 episodes 1996 My Hometown Thomas Thompson 3 episodes 1997 Popular Mechanics for Kids Himself 22 episodes" 1998 The Worst Witch Bean Pole Episode: "The Great Outdoors" 2001–2002 Undeclared Steven Karp 17 episodes 2002 Matthew Blackheart: Monster Smasher Jimmy Fleming TV Movie 2004 The Stones Winston Stone 6 episodes 2005–2006 Just Legal Skip Ross 8 episodes 2006–2007 Numb3rs Oswald Kittner 2 episodes 2011 The Drunk and On Drugs Happy Fun Time Hour Private Prosciutto / Falcon 2 episodes 2012–present DreamWorks Dragons Hiccup (voice) 79 episodes 2012 Being Human Stu Episode: "When I Think About You I Shred Myself" 2014 Trailer Park Boys Director, Episode: "Crawling Through the Shitpipe" 2015-present Man Seeking Woman26 Josh Greenberg Frequent collaborations showYear Title Seth Rogen James Franco Jonah Hill Jay Baruchel Danny McBride Craig Robinson Steve Carell Paul Rudd Jason Segel Elizabeth Banks Judd Apatow Leslie Mann Michael Cera Bill Hader Awards and nominations Year Award Category Result Work 2007 US Comedy Arts Festival Best Actor Award Won I'm Reed Fish 2011 Jutra Awards Best Actor (Meilleur Acteur) Won The Trotsky 2011 Online Film & Television Association Best Voice-Over Performance Won How to Train Your Dragon 2011 Vancouver Film Critics Circle Best Actor in a Canadian Film Nominated The Trotsky 2011 Genie Awards Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role Nominated The Trotsky 2011 Annie Awards Best Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production Won How to Train Your Dragon 2013 Genie Awards Adapted Screenplay (shared with Evan Goldberg) Nominated Goon 2013 Vancouver Film Critics Circle Best Supporting Actor in a Canadian Film Nominated Goon 2014 Genie Awards Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role Nominated The Art of the Steal 2014 MTV Movie Awards Best Musical Moment Won This Is the End References 1.Jump up ^ Fontaine, Hugo (July 19, 2014). "Hab at Heart – Jay Baruchel". NHL. Retrieved December 5, 2015. "You’re born in Ottawa, but you were been raised and still live in Montreal." 2.Jump up ^ Brioux, Bill (July 21, 2014). "Jay Baruchel TV Show, 'Man Seeking Woman,' Coming To FXX". The Huffington Post. Retrieved November 15, 2015. "...a native of Ottawa who grew up in Montreal..." 3.Jump up ^ Vlessing, Etan (October 19, 2015). "Jay Baruchel Makes Televised Voting Pitch as Justin Trudeau Wins Canadian Election". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 15, 2015. "...the Ottawa-born Baruchel.." 4.Jump up ^ "Quick Study". People. November 12, 2001. Retrieved March 12, 2010. 5.Jump up ^ Rich, Katey (March 10, 2010). "Interview: Jay Baruchel On Why He Won't Do Nude Scenes". Cinemablend. Retrieved March 13, 2010. 6.Jump up ^ "JAY BARUCHEL: CANADA'S PROUDEST SON". Retrieved September 14, 2009. 7.Jump up ^ "Jay Baruchel Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved November 10, 2007. 8.Jump up ^ Simonpillai, Radheyan (May 13, 2010). "Jay Baruchel is the Trotsky". NOW Magazine. Retrieved May 13, 2010. "The funny thing is, Baruchel is only a quarter Jewish... His background is also French and Irish-Catholic... He may be hard to identify ethnically..." 9.Jump up ^ "Celebrity Interview: Jay Baruchel". Retrieved March 7, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ McLeod, Andre (2008). "Jay Baruchel: Breaking Out". Complex. Retrieved March 12, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "Montreal actor improvising his way to the top". Canada.com. January 3, 2008. Retrieved March 20, 2010. 12.Jump up ^ INTERVIEW: Jay Baruchel On She’s Out Of My League – Rip It Up Magazine Retrieved September 15, 2010 13.Jump up ^ "The Boys are back and on drugs". The Globe and Mail, July 12, 2010. 14.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys. "Uni stumbles onto Jay Baruchel's 'Klutz'" The Hollywood Reporter March 11, 2009 15.Jump up ^ McClintock, Pamela (October 27, 2010). "Eugene Levy joins 'Goon' squad, Variety". 16.Jump up ^ Creepy, Uncle (March 10, 2010). "Is There a New Psycho Cop Getting Ready to Walk the Beat?". Dreadcentral.com. Retrieved April 8, 2011. 17.Jump up ^ Connelly, Brendon (July 6, 2013). "Jay Baruchel Explains Plans for a Goon Sequel". bleedingcool.com. Retrieved July 6, 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Matt (May 9, 2014). "Evan Goldberg Talks about Goon 2; Says They’re Trying to Figure out Deals". collider.com. 19.Jump up ^ Staff, Variety (July 2, 2014). "FXX Orders ‘Man Seeking Woman’ Starring Jay Baruchel". variety.com. Retrieved July 2, 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "Alison Pill, Jay Baruchel Call Off Engagement". usmagazine.com. March 5, 2013. Retrieved July 16, 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "Celebrity Interview: Jay Baruchel". TV3. April 7, 2010. Retrieved July 15, 2010. 22.Jump up ^ Farquharson, Vanessa (May 11, 2010). "The Trotsky's Jay Baruchel: On moviemaking, microphones and mom tattoos". The National Post. Retrieved July 15, 2010. 23.Jump up ^ "Hab at Heart – Jay Baruchel". nhl.com. Retrieved July 16, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ Kelly, Brendan (April 29, 2013). "Jay Baruchel and Marc-Andre Grondin talk about the magic of the Stanley Cup". Montreal Gazette. Retrieved November 2, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ Lester, Paul (April 9, 2015). "Jay Baruchel Meets Idlewild:'You Saved My Life'". The Guardian. Retrieved August 9, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Variety Staff. "FXX Orders ‘Man Seeking Woman’ Starring Jay Baruchel". Variety. Retrieved July 16, 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Jay Baruchel. Jay Baruchel at the Internet Movie Database Jay Baruchel on Twitter Category:1982 births Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Annie Award winners Category:Canadian agnostics Category:Canadian expatriate male actors in the United States Category:Canadian male child actors Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian people of French descent Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Jewish descent Category:Male actors from Montreal Category:Male actors from Ottawa Category:Living people Category:People from Côte-des-Neiges–Notre-Dame-de-Grâce